


Like it Flamming

by Alphatsar



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Custom KITT, Episode Related, M/M, Other, implied sexual references, season 2 episode 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphatsar/pseuds/Alphatsar
Summary: KITT feels uncomfortable with all these modifications on him--even if this is for a case.
Relationships: KITT/Michael Knight (1982)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Like it Flamming

**Author's Note:**

> I make reference to a thing in "Soul Survivor" while this fic takes place before it. I know it's out of order, but there was a reason. Also this is months old and I am only now getting around to posting it.

KITT fumed quietly even after his diatribe with his two friends. April continued to walk about his length and make mental calculations or other while Michael continued to be unhelpful by hauling more baubles. KITT huffed to himself, but stood by his promise to let the pair add customization and makeup to him for "the good of other cars." 

Sure, he had said that at the time, complete with his earnest hope he would be benefiting other vehicles out there, like the stolen one for their most recent case...but…

Michael's thoughtful grin as he admired the sheets strewn across KITT's hood revealed why KITT had truly consented to these embarrassing alterations. KITT would do anything to make his partner smile, even if the man was not smiling at him. Somehow he must have conveyed some of his somber feelings for the occasion for Michael lost his grin at that moment.

April was walking back to her computer and typing away at something when Michael leant the mufflers he had been toying with against the semi's wall. 

"Hey bud," Michael asked as he crouched to just in front of the pensive Trans Am. "What's up?" 

The gentle stroke of a hand over his hood warmed KITT to answering.

"I am still uncertain as to how these alterations will prove beneficial, but I respect your judgement here…"

This gave Michael pause for he frowned thoughtfully and his eyebrows hiked over his eyes further.

"Are, do you--are you uncomfortable with what we are doing to you? I know it's your body--trust me I do. But I promise it'll only be until this case is over, okay?" Michael sealed this with a stroke over the crimson sensor, his way of intimate contact. It truly was such for the AI who melted beneath the touch and yearned for more.

Sneaking a quick glance to make sure the duo were unobserved, Michael leant atop the sloping hood to lavish quick kisses to the sensor, causing it to burn brighter and flicker more erratically.

"KITT, I think we can make this less intrusive for you if you don't mind a spot of color to your side." April spoke at last, turning in time to miss Michael's quick retreat from his connection to the AI. 

"Whatever you decide, April," the AI spoke, a slight edge to his frequency assuring he was distracted on some level by his brief affection.

"Okay, we'll start there and just add a higher spoiler."

"Must we?"

"Another spoiler...that sounds hot buddy." Michael threw a wink to the AI when he was certain he would not be seen. 

"Michael, pity me. Don't glorify my martyrdom."

"Don't be such a drama queen. You're gonna look good--you always look good to me."

April threw Michael a knowing look with a teasing smile. "Be nice Michael, maybe next time you'll have to go undercover in a disguise you aren't comfortable with. Say, oh I don't know, a dress."

"Never!" Came the scandalized squeak.

"Now Michael, that would be attractive," the AI tittered with a deep purr. It made Michael blush to his roots and stroke at the hood once more. 

"If you two are done flirting, I have some decals ready and a spoiler kit with your name on it."

\--

Odd. KITT felt odd to have the new alterations to his body. They were minimal to be sure, but still apparent enough for the AI to _feel_. They were just _there_. 

"Done," April proclaimed with a sort of triumphant glimmer to her eyes. She patted at the finished decal laid out and pressed about KITT's side.

"What do you think Michael?" She called back to Michael who was staring at KITT with an expression that tied the AI's wires in a knot. What if Michael found his new additions unfavorable now... 

"Michael, say something! You're scaring KITT." April somehow deduced the wary air about the Trans Am, for she was quick to chide her friend. She stood up and approached Michael's side with an expectant frown. Still he did not answer and continued to stare.

Then, like he was unaware of anything but what was before him, Michael approached. He walked the side of KITT's frame, hand skimming his top coat as he passed. The Pontiac had to resist the shudder that ran along his body at the touch. He was being appraised, he needed to be still.

Michael took the length of him, eyes noting every detail, the finite specks of his onyx coat now embossed with the flaming swirl of his clownish decals. A hand paused to stroke over those very stickers. KITT nervously observed his driver's actions…

Michael then went around the back, where KITT was forced to rely on his sensors to see what his friend thought or expressed. The man whistled low and appreciative, hand reaching out to grasp the raised bar now attached to the car's trunk. The man let his grip tighten and loosen as if to test the attachment, but KITT rather suspected he was imagining some other uses for it than its intended purpose.

Maybe ...maybe he was okay with these additions. But then, would he want his friend to continue wearing them even after their mission? What if Michael wanted him to keep this foolish garb? He had to obey Michael after all…

Michael walked all the way to the front of KITT before addressing him at last. He nodded with a sort of aroused glimmer to his eyes, pupils dilated and blown to full orbs that swallowed the blue irises about.

"You look good bud, really good."

"Thank you," KITT said but nervously did not feel. Now a new fret had entered his servers.

Sensing the duress, Michael turned to April with pleading eyes. "Hey, do you think you could give us a moment."

He tucked out his bottom lip and made a sincere dip to his head to ensure she knew what he was asking of her.

"Oh Michael, I know he looks good but we did just wash him. If you do that you're going to be the one to scrub him--not me!" 

"No, I know. We won't be doing _that_," Michael chuckled back.

Understanding, April walked the ramp of the semi and left the pair to their privacy. She only chanced one thoughtful look over her shoulder, showing her concerns for the two, but listened all the same.

"Hey, look," he began as soon as she was out of sight. "You look good--real good. But I can understand how this will make you uncomfortable. I promise this is just until we solve the case, okay. You have my word.

"I didn't mean to make you feel like this bud," and this last bit Michael slumped to his shins before the car and fell about the hood in a sort of embrace. He let his hands idly stroke at whatever they were against, Michael's right cheek resting about the warm hood as he caressed away.

"Y-you won't be keeping me like this? Despite your obvious arousal for my very state?" The quiver to KITT's question had the man slide back but he kept propped on his elbows against the sleek top. 

"What? No! I mean yeah, you know I always get turned on when we wash you--just sucks because ya'know, April was nearby so no--ya'know." Michael sheepishly ruffled the back of his scalp and fluffed his hair further. It was an endearing sight for the AI's processor.

"But no. If you don't like this look it sure as hell won't be permanent. I had thought it was only a temporary fix any ways. But no matter what I will always find you attractive, you know that." And he cemented this with a proper kiss to the sensor this time. No furtive glances over his shoulder, no worries about being caught, nothing but savoring the feel of his lover against his lips.

"Thank you, Michael. That means a lot to me."

"Any time bud," the man's mouth murmured against the clean t-top.

"That said though," Michael pulled back with a salacious eye wiggle that had KITT unnerved. "I do want to take you somewhere, at some point, and I wanna play with your new spoiler back there. It's the perfect grasp for when you and I--"

"Michael! You heard April. I just got a bath."

"All the more reason to get you dirty bud," the man gave several firm pats to the side of the vehicle.

"You are incorrigible."

"Baby, when you are as hot as you are, can you really fault me?"

"No, I rather suspect not.."

"You know I will always love you no matter what--we made it work when you were in that radio box."

"We will never speak of that again! It was mortifying…"

Michael made a soothing stroke to the roof this time as he slid up and off the car, springs giving a slight creak as they were freed from their added weight.

"Say, after we enter you in, how about you and I go on a...private date."

"What about Ms. Carrie, and her missing vehicle?"

"It's all right. We'll help her," Michael held up his palms calmly. "Then when we're done, I think you and I are way overdue getting reacquainted with each other's bodies. I can't wait to hold that spoiler and just--fuck. I can't wait to just slip in you and--"

"Maybe I can make an exception for the spoiler then…"

"No, bud. You don't have to please me one bit. I'm only happy if you're happy. We can do whatever makes you feel comfortable. I promise."


End file.
